villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Conquest of Darkness (Non-Canon)
''Demigod Saga'' Warcry / Dusk / The Long Walk / Conquest of Darkness / Court Of The Red Queen / The Gate of Genesis / Endgame / Monsters / The Last Resort / Return to Order "My princess, the demons are returning... Something has to be done... and fast!" Amnesty turns towards her advisors. "I know, send the army..." "We can't my princess, the army is defending the Eastern River." "Then I'll have to do it myself." Later that day, Amnesty rides to the west on her giant wolf. In the midst of the battlefield, Arbiter appears in an emerald flash of light. "I sense a great chaos here..." A Wounded knight walks up to Arbiter. "Stranger, who are you? Were you send by our princess to aid us in our struggle?" "No...I am one who keeps Balance among dimensions... Is your princess called Amnesty?" "Y-yes, that's her... you know her?" "Yes. I do." "good good. She's mighty nice to us y'know... Should be here by nightfall, comes to help out the army herself.. We'll easily win with her help... Im sure of it.. Yep, real sure.." A small figure dressed in red appears, her face covered by a hood - an axe held in one hand, she appears as if a shadow and says nothing as she scans the area. Arbiter looks out toward the horde of demons. A deep growl can be heard on the battlefield, and all demons swiftly turn around and leave, running into the woods, as if they were called by something. Arbiter flies into the air to get a better look. Amnesty arrives at the battlefied. "Rest a bit Filtiarn, you have had to do an awful lot of running today..." She turns around and slowly makes her way towards a large tent with knights posted all around it. Arbiter flies over to Amnesty. "How fares the battle?" Amnesty quickly turns around, drawing her blades. "Oh.. it's you Arbiter" She puts her swords away. "I have no idea, I was on my way to speak with the generals... What are you doing here?" "I sensed an eruption of chaos here." Amnesty sighs. "Yes. My kingdom will slowly fall apart if this goes on like this... Tell me, is this your first time in my Twilight?" "Yes." -A pair of bright yellow eyes stare at Arbiter and Amnesty, and a smirk forms under them- Amnesty sighs... "I have to speak to my generals Arbiter, but first.. tell me, what are your plans in my Twilight... I can't allow anyone running riot here..." "I merely sensed a chaos here...I came to investigate." said Arbiter. "Is there anything I can do to help?" "Perhaps." Amnesty turns around... "There are others... people who are not supposed to be here... Arbiter, if you wish, you may come and attend the meeting with my generals.." "Hee-Hee. Let's see what happens further on." -Stares at Amnesty and Arbiter- "Chaos will rule this world." "I suppose I shall." said Arbiter, following Amnesty. Amnesty and Arbiter enter the tent. The generals look up, all looking worried. "Tell me, how are we doing here?" The general looks at the map in front of him. "Not good my princess... The demons are tearing us apart!" He looks at Arbiter and asks: "Who's that?" "Arbiter, Keeper of Balance." responds Arbiter. "Don't worry, he's a friend..." Amnesty looks outside.. "Where are all the demons... I was expecting a raging war... yet all I see is a deserted battlefield..." "They fled my princess, we don't know why, but they returned to the woods" "From my experience, I would say they are most likely regrouping and planning a new offensive...perhaps with some stronger force." Arbiter thinks aloud. "That much seems obvious." -The Secret stares at them, eyes widen slightly- "I guess you are right Arbiter.. they will return.." Amnesty suddenly turns around, staring outside.. "Hm.. seems we're being watched.." -The Secret's grin widens, then his face fades- "Chaos will reign this world. Hee-Hee." "He seems to be gone... for now" Amnesty turns towards Arbiter.. "Are you up for a good fight with the demons...?" Arbiter nods. "Whatever is necessary." Amnesty nods. "Gentlemen.. the two of us will travel into the woods. The defence of my kingdom is in your hands, don't fail me." Amnesty turns around, leaves the tent and walks towards the woods. Arbiter draws his blade and follows. Amnesty walks across the battlefield, watching how soldiers drag away corpses, soldiers and demons alike. Arbiter watches the corpses being moved. "I'm no stranger to war. Sometimes, I look back, and wonder...perhaps my only reason to exist is to fight." he says thoughtfully. Amnesty sighs. "This is my destiny, living between light and darkness always brings war. My army was in the process of rebuilding itself after the last war when the demons started raiding villages.. But I'll put an end to this war, I have to.." Amnesty looks towards the woods. "I wonder what we'll encounter once we enter it..." Arbiter nods, and looks toward the trees. "It's irony, really... we fight to end the fighting." -The Secret looks at the duo from the woods, his yellow eyes widening- "They're coming this way." Amnesty walks into the woods The Woods Amnesty looks towards the ground. "Guess we won't have much trouble following the demons" she speaks as she points out an obvious trail of broken trees. {C}"Don't bother going any further. Hee-Hee." "That voice..." wonders Arbiter aloud. "I have heard it before...somewhere..." Arbiter's memory flashes back to a tall castle where he and many others fought against the Secrets. "Hee-Hee. I know you." "...Chaos." Arbiter says distastefully. -The Secret of Chaos appears- "Yeah, it's me. Hola! Looks at this world, war. How great! Anyways, let's make this fun." -The Secret of Chaos takes off down the path of broken trees at breakneck speeds- Arbiter watches the Secret of Chaos run down the path. "If Chaos is here...that's not good." Amnesty nods. "I know, I've heard about him.. Rumors, stories.. legends perhaps..." Suddenly a deep roar can be heard through the entire forest. Birds and other small animals make their way out of the forest, frightend by the roar. Arbiter holds out his blade. "What matter of creature could that be?" For the first time, fear can be seen in Amnesty's eyes. "Arbiter, whatever you do, don't take unnecessary risks... We are in grave danger as long as we are in these woods.." "I'm ready." "Let's keep going." Amnesty follows the trail that the demons created. Arbiter follows, watching the surrounding trees for any signs of movement. Suddenly there is an old man standing in their way. He grins slightly as he speaks: "Ghehehe, my master wishes to speak to you, princess' Amnesty stays motionless. "Who is your master?" "Who are you?" asks Arbiter. The old man looks at Arbiter. "I could ask the same to you... My master told me the princess would come. He didn't speak about you, stranger... You better leave before you get hurt... But I'll be friendly and answer your question. My name is Verdelet, now tell me who you are... before I decide to bring you to my master or not..." "Arbiter, Keeper of Balance." A deep voice echoes through the woods. "Verdelet.. bring... them... to me!" Arbiter's grip on his greatsword tightens. "In the event of any foul play, Verdelet, I can assure you that heads will roll." Verdelet shows a smile. "I am not a fighter, but perhaps you like to see how you would fare against my master?" Verdelet turns around and walks away. Amnesty follows Verdelet. Arbiter follows, watching his surroundings intently. The deeper Amnesty and Arbiter go into the woods, the more demons appear. They stand on both sides of the trail, watching them walk after Verdelet. After a few minutes they arrive at a pit. Verdelet turns around and smiles. "My master is waiting down there... Good luck, you'll need it.. Ghehehehe" The Pit Amnesty looks at Arbiter. 'It's not to late to turn back... Whatever we'll find down there.. it won't be nice.." {C}"I've dealt with plenty of mad gods, demons, and other phenomena. And I do not underestimate your powers either. Whatever is down there, I think we can handle it." "Let's go then.." Amnesty starts decending into the pit. Arbiter follows. When Amnesty and Arbiter are halfway down the pit, they here a long growl and a sinister laugh..." Amnesty stops moving, eyes opened wide. "What is it?" asks Arbiter. Amnesty hesitates. "N-nothing, let's go" "It doesn't seem like nothing." Arbiter mutters as he follows Amnesty. Amnesty keeps walking, slowly, down to the bottom of the pit. Arbiter remains on his guard. They arrive at the bottom of the pit. A large creature is standing in the shadows. "Welcome, Princess. I have been waiting for you, it has been a while, hasn't it? And the stranger, Verdelet said your name was... Arbiter, right?" The voice of the stranger in the shadows carries a strange fascination, which makes everyone who hears it want to draw closer to him. The creature comes into the light. His upper body resembles that of a normal man, but below his waist he turns into a snake-like creature. "What are you?" asks Arbiter. "Hehehe... perhaps you should ask your dear friend what I am... She knows me... Or have you forgotten about me, princess?" Arbiter looks over to Amnesty. Amnesty's eyes turn shiny green. "How could I ever forget... His name is Drac..." Drac looks at Amnesty."Hehehe... You've grown a bit since our last encounter little Amnesty." He turns towards Arbiter. "You, you are not supposed to be here.. you were not included in my plans to conquer this world, leave while you still can. She doesn't like you, she doesn't respect you. You don't have to help her in a battle that will only end in her demise. Spare yourself. Verdelet will take you out of the woods." Verdelet comes running and grabs Arbiter by his arm. "Follow me!" "Get off." Arbiter says darkly, shaking Verdelets' grasp off of his arm. Verdelet seems to become a bit anxious, looking towards Drac and grabbing Arbiter's arm again. "Leave me." said Arbiter. "I intend to stay." Verdelet looks at Drac. "Master, he doesn't wish to come with me master, it is not my fault." Verdelet keeps holding Arbiter's arm. Suddenly his grip tightens, and then he releases with a scream of terror. Amnesty suddenly stand between Arbiter and Verdelet, towering over the latter. "You've heard him Verdelet, he intends to stand by my side, so leave." Verdelet turns around quickly making his way from Amnesty. Arbiter turns toward Drac. "What is it that you seek?" He asks. "Power? Control of this realm, perhaps?" Drac seems to be thinking. "None... Both... I came here to see how she was doing. Conquering her kingdom is a bonus. I've been trying to escape from that wretched dimension your friend placed me in for years now. Now I'm finally free, and I can continue where I left of... Hehehe" Arbiter holds up his blade in a defensive stance. Drac looks at Arbiter. "Now now, take it easy, I'm not going to fight you... what would be the fun in that? Verdelet, get over here, now!" Verdelet comes running towards Drac again. "Yes my master?" "You'll fight the princess and her friend, but please, put some effort into it." Verdelet turns towards Amnesty and Arbiter and suddenly starts to grow, turning into a man with four arms, twice Amnesty's size. Amnesty turns towards Arbiter. "Don't worry, he won't be a problem for the likes of us..." "Not likely...but I'd still be cautious." Verdelet runs towards Arbiter, swinging his arms like a madman. Arbiter waves his hand through the air and brandishes it at Verdelet- the ground begins to explode as a shockwave hurtles toward the wild demon. Verdelet is blown back by the shockwave. When the dust settles he is lying on the ground, his chest impaled by a green sword. Amnesty smiles at Arbiter. "Told you he wouldn't be a problem.." The sword in Verdelet's chest dissapears and reappears in Amnesty's hands. Drac looks at Verdelet's body. "The weakest of my servants, now then, I'll give you a bit more of a challenge..." Two big gorilla-like demons come stamping towards Amnesty and Arbiter. Arbiter holds out his blade- it begins to glow and crackle with energy. The demons seem to doubt a little, and cautiously draw closer to Amnesty, completely ignoring Arbiter. "Never turn away from an enemy" Arbiter says quietly. Waving his hand, he causes a pillar of earth to burst out of the ground below the feet of the demons. The demons fall, but quickly get back up their feet again, this time charging at Arbiter. Arbiter waves his hand and sends bolts of lightning ripping through the demons. The demons split up, one moving towards Amnesty, the other one attempting to grab Arbiter by his head. Arbiter grabs the demons wrist and throws him over his shoulder. A green flash turns the demon that was moving towards Amnesty into stone. "Finish him off Arbiter. No mercy for the demons." Arbiter holds out his hand; the demon's breath ceases. Drac slides towards Arbiter. "Well done, very well done stranger... Arbiter, keeper of Balance... Tell me... how much do you know of the creature you're fighting with? How much do you really know about your so-called friend Amnesty... Have you never wondered why a young girl like her rules an entire kingdom... Have you never asked yourself what happened to the king and queen? How can you trust someone you barely know... for all you know she might attack you from behind!" "...I trust her enough." Drac smiles. "You trust her enough... so it seems... but how?" "I don't think I can explain it to you." said Arbiter, pointing his blade at Drac. Drac keeps smiling. "I guess your right... I will never understand you... But I can inform you... give you the answers to the questions I might've raised..." Amnesty slightly shakes her head towards Arbiter. Drac continues. "I'm sure you want to know the truth... Doesn't everyone deserve to know it...?" "It's her secret... her story to tell." Arbiter responds. Drac laughs. "Fine then, I shall not tell you... I shall show it to you!" A black mist starts to envelop Arbiter and Amnesty, rendering them completely blind. "...What...is this magic?" Arbiter wonders aloud. Arbiter is suddenly grabbed by his arm. "Don't worry it's me, Amnesty... It'll be over soon.." The fog fades away, Arbiter and Amnesty are suddenly standing in a hallway. Painful Memories Amnesty looks around. Slightly shocked. {C}"What is this place?" asked Arbiter. "It's my palace... or at least... it will be... If I'm not mistaken we're walking in a memory..." Arbiter sighs. "I suppose we have no choice but to wait this out." "It seems so... I wonder what kind of memory this is... come, we'll see if we can find someone..." Amnesty walks up the stairs. Arbiter follows close behind, observing his surroundings intently. Amnesty keeps walking, eventually stopping in front of a giant door. "Through here Arbiter." Arbiter follows. When they go through the door, they see a giant room. Two thrones stand on the other side, against the wall. Both thrones are occupied, one by a big friendly looking man and one by a woman who bears a striking resemblance to Amnesty. A small girl, about six years old is playing with a few dolls. Arbiter observes the scene for a moment. "I take it these are your parents?" Amnesty nods. "They were... I only want to ask you to be merciful to me after seeing these memories... they're not nice..." She walks towards the little Amnesty, and watches how she's playing with the dolls. Suddenly the doors burst open and two men come walking in. "your highness, we must act now!" a tall man speaks. "We do no longer have a choice brother, we can't let this go unpunished!" A small old man speaks. The king gets of his throne. "Drac, Verdelet, silence! I'm the king, so I'm the one who decides what will happen! And I already told you we're not going to anything! Now leave." Drac and Verdelet turn around, walking away angrily. "It is time.." Drac whispers to Verdelet. (To clarify, they weren't always demons, Drac used to be royal advisor, Verdelet is Amnesty's uncle (brother of the king)) Arbiter nods slowly, taking in the scene. "Do you remember this well?" he asks Amnesty. Amnesty sighs. "How could I ever forget...." Drac and Verdelet come running back in, both of them suddenly throwing a knife at the king and queen. The king gets hit in his shoulder. "What is the meaning of this?" The queen screams in despair when she's hit in the stomach by the knife. For a moment, nothing seems to happen. Suddenly it feels like a storm is raging inside the throne room. Winds cause everything to be moved around, while green bolts of thunder start to destroy the walls. Arbiter's face seems devoid of emotion while he watches this scene. The storm intensifies, Arbiter and Amnesty can now hear someone crying. The queen gets up of her throne. "Dont worry darling, we'll be fine!" she shouts towards the little Amnesty. Arbiter's eyes close as the scene reminds him of another similar moment of his own past...of him trying to protect someone that he loved... Amnesty looks at Arbiter. "It'll be almost over now..." Suddenly there's a massive green flash, destroying everything around them. Whent the dust settles only the little Amnesty can be seen hovering in mid-air. slowly they start to see the remains of the palace, a few walls remained standing, the rest of the castle changed into rubble and dust. Two figures emerge from the dust. "No! What has she done to us?!" Verdelet's body is covered in scars, while Drac's legs have changed into the snaketail. Suddenly, everything turns black again. A few moments later, Arbiter and Amnesty are back in the pit. "Did you guys like the show?" Drac asks with a faint smile. "Hardly." said Arbiter. "But whatever miserable event happened in her past is no incentive for me to change my allegiances." Drac seems confused. "You're a fool! The girl can't control the immense powers she has been given... She creates her own enemies... She might turn on you next...." "If I cannot forgive the sins of those I trust, I could never forgive my own atrocities." Drac shakes his head. "You're a fool... she presumably destroyed her parents.... Yet you trust her... only because of your own non-related past...? Pathetic!" "I didn't think you would understand." Arbiter said. Drac suddenly turns towards Amnesty. "You're very lucky to have a friend.... you don't deserve them... but now.. you'll both die..." Suddenly he slams Arbiter with his tail. Arbiter is thrown back from the blow. Flipping through the air, he lands on his feet. He grips his greatsword as he prepares to do battle. The Showdown Amnesty flies towards Arbiter. "Are you sure you want to fight?" {C}"Why not?" Arbiter responds. Amnesty shows a faint smile and holds out her hand, waiting for Arbiter to shake it. "This means a lot to me Arbiter." Drac watches with amusement in his eyes. Arbiter takes her hand and firmly shakes it. "Don't mention it." Amnesty nods and draws her swords, turning towards Drac. Drac starts laughing. "Fools. You can't win!" "We'll see." said Arbiter. Amnesty looks up, seeing demons standing all around the pit, waiting for their orders. "Arbiter, we're in trouble..." "No. We can take them." Amnesty nods. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear Arbiter." Drac glares at Amnesty and Arbiter and seems to go mad. "ATTACK THEM! PUT AN END TO THEIR WORTHLESS LIVES!!" Amnesty's swords start to glow green as the demons come running and flying down the pit. Arbiter calls upon the power of Chaos. His eyes begin to shine and spark with energy as power radiates from him wildly. He summons his greatsword Laevateinn to his hand. It appears- a thick, nine-foot long blade that is colored half black, and half white. A flying demon leaps at Arbiter, while 2 other demons sneak up on him from behind. Amnesty fights of a few demons with relative ease. Arbiter, able to sense the demons behind him, leaps into the air and fires three blasts of green energy, which strike the three demons about to attack him. More demons come running down the pit, causing Amnesty and Arbiter to be separated from eachother. The demons surrounding Arbiter seem to draw back a little as Drac comes slithering towards him. Arbiter holds his blade defensively. Drac slithers towards him. He waves his hand towards Arbiter, who suddenly feels the sword escaping from his hands, as if it has a free will. "Oh no you don't, filthy reptile." Arbiter growls, grabbing the hilt of his blade with both hands and scanning the area with his mind for any sign of foul magic. Drac looks surprised. "Well well... Seems the little princess finally found someone who actually knows how to play games..." Suddenly a group of 5 demons run op towards Arbiter, trying to work him down to the ground. Arbiter spins his blade in a circle, creating a circular shockwave of energy that expands around him Suddenly the entire area starts to tremble causing everyone to lose their balance. Amnesty hovers in mid-air, emitting the same green energy as the young girl in the memory emitted, which forces the demons away from Arbiter. Arbiter glances toward Amnesty, and, remembering the flashback, his face betrays a momentary expression of worry. Drac stands next to Arbiter. "Ghehe... I warned you... Now we're in trouble..." Arbiter glares at Drac. "I have faith in her." Drac laughs. "I know. And your faith will result in your death, she has the power of the Ancient Gods, which means you'll die if you don't follow me..." "I'd rather not." Arbiter says. Suddenly Drac grabs the sword of a dying demon and dashes towards Amnesty. "If you won't save us, I will!" "...No!" Arbiter exclaims. He dashes in Amnesty's direction, and summons chains of light that burst forth from the ground, ensnaring Drac, holding him back. Arbiter runs by. Amnesty still emits the strange energy, not making any difference between friend or foe. One of the waves hits Drac, causing him to fall to the ground, heavily wounded. Drac coughs. "You... you... will not... live... She is imprisoned by her own despair... It all ends... here... and now!" Drac passes out. Arbiter confronts Amnesty. "Princess! Princess Amnesty! Listen to me- I know you can hear me!" Amnesty's body turns towards him, but she doesn't seem to be aware of Arbiter's presence. "Listen! If this power can really change who you are, and cause you to harm a friend, then go ahead. Attack me; I shan't defend myself. But if you are there, and you can understand me, then I urge you; control this energy. This is not you, Princess. You are much more than a puppet for some ancient power." Suddenly the power seems to fade away, and Amnesty slowly lands. As soon as she hits the ground, the last traces of the power dissapear and she collapses. "...Princess?" Arbiter asks aloud. Suddenly a strange light emits from Amnesty, slowly forming a slightly humanlike shape. "...what is this?" Arbiter thinks to himself. A serene voice seems to come from the light. "Stranger... You have done well to contain her powers." "Who are you?" Arbiter asks. "I am one of the so-called Ancient Ones... fifteen years ago, a young girl's mind called out to us, and I infused her with my power. We never thought she'd control the power the way she has... I just needed a body I could take... instead, she took control of her own body, keeping my power locked inside her... The power she uses isn't her own power..." "What is this power that you speak of?" "Every bit of magic she has came from me... I gave her the power to become what she is now... We, the Ancient Ones, created the Twilight, created its inhabitants, created her... When I infused her with my power, I thought I would be able to take control of her body, be an inhabitant of my own creation... but her will to stay in control was to strong..." "So you wanted to use her like a puppet." "If you state it like that, it sound very crude, but you must understand we did not have a choice." Suddenly Amnesty's eyes open and the light suddenly fades away Arbiter kneels down next to Amnesty. "...Princess Amnesty!" Amnesty clutches her head. "Don't worry, I'm fine... What happened?" "You hovered in the air...and you were glowing green...I tried to stop you, and then you collapsed." Amnesty nods. "And the demons?" "All killed, it seems." "Good... Then it's over... At least for now." Amnesty tries to get up. Arbiter holds out his hand to help Amnesty to her feet. Amnesty nods "Thank you.. you've been a great help.. can you help me back to the battelfield? I need to speak with my generals." "I can." "Thank You, Arbiter." Arbiter lifts Amnesty up into his arms and begins to fly back to the battlefield. Amnesty looks up to Arbiter. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.. I think I couldn't have saved my kingdom with out you this time... My kingdom is safe, for now at least.." "Oh... um, don't mention it." -Chaos stares at them from the shadows- "Huh, war, stuff, gone... Gone stuff, hate, dead, end, oh, cool, weird, ok. Hee-Hee." Chaos vanishes from the world. Category:Story Category:Finished Stories Category:Amnestyyy Category:Non-Canon